You Have Me Hooked
by XxAnimeCutiexX
Summary: The citizens of Storybrooke have forgotten who they once were. April Dawson is stuck in the same situation as everyone else. Having no recollections from her past, she lives her days without knowing about the man she left behind. Captain Hook/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hi everyone! This is not my first story, but it is the first one I have decided to publish. Since season 3 just started I got inspired to write a story on one of my favorite characters. I will try hard to keep it as true to plot as I can. So I hope you guys enjoy it and review! :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, except for my own original characters.**

* * *

A strident knock on the door erupted the dreams of a young woman who was asleep in bed. She stirred in her sleep, entangling herself deeper within the sheets.

"Clarissa darling, it is time you wake up." A masculine voice surfaced from the other side of the door.

The comment however, went unbeknownst to the girl resting. Her head was still filled with dreams and desires. The unresponsive stillness caused for another, louder knock. "Clarissa!"

This time the girl heard the voice. "Father…" Clarissa groaned while nuzzling into her pillow, "leave me be…"

"I'm afraid I cannot fulfill your request. The King has ordered our presence at the castle. We mustn't disappoint."

Clarissa let out a heavy sigh as her father's words sunk in. An order is an order, but more importantly it is an order from the King himself. So with much displeasure, Clarissa pulled the sheets off her and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She stood up and made the bed, followed by the continuation of her usual morning routine.

When it was time to get dressed, Clarissa opened her large wooden wardrobe. The grand dresses inside reflected her higher social status. She picked one without much hesitation and thus began the difficult process of dressing herself. Even though the dresses were beautiful, she always hated how hard it was for women of her status to fit into the appropriate attire. This dress, like the others, was tight fitting throughout the waist to create the desired shape of her curves and it lifted her bust. Not that it would be hard to see without the aid the dress offered. Fortunately, she inherited her mother's nice curves and well-endowed body. Come to think of it, most things she inherited were from her mother. The only feature Clarissa got from her father were his honey colored hazel eyes.

After dressing herself, Clarissa brushed her dirty blonde hair as it cascaded down her shoulders and finished by applying light make-up onto her face. "One must look their best whenever greeting the King." is what her parents have always taught her.

"Father, I'm ready." Clarissa said as she stepped out of her personal chamber and into the dinning room.

Her father was already in his armor and so nodded at her. "Good, now I can fetch the horses."

They rode under the bright blue sky in silence through their village, passing the houses of their neighbors and the marketplace. Although it was still early, the marketplace was bustling with commotion. Merchants and customers gathered together doing their common activities. It was never too early or too late to make a good bargain.

Clarissa's father looked at the frown on his daughter's face and sighed. "I apologize for waking you so early darling. If I could, I would have let you rest, but you know how things are."

"I know, it's quite alright father." Clarissa responded.

Her father was no ordinary man in this kingdom. He was a very brave and skilled swordsman, earning him a place in the King's guard. Only the most noble Knights have received that honor. She was truly very proud of her father. Being the daughter of a Knight gives you a higher status and grants you the title "Lady". The reason she had to be present at the palace with him as well was because the meeting was a sort of social gathering. The Knights go to the castle accompanied by their wives and when they go off with the King to discuss plans, the women stay and interact with each other.

Clarissa's mother passed away when she was only a child. She didn't get to know her too well, but she does remember loving her an awful lot. Life without a mother has been tough, but her father has been a good parent and raised her well on his own. So since her mother is no longer alive, Clarissa took her place in going with her father to the castle ever so often.

"Don't look so gloomy." Her father added. "Besides, you enjoy going to the castle to see your friend."

Clarissa smiled. That was true; she did enjoy seeing her friend very much.

As they past the solid gold gates, they finally reach the wide crafted doors of the palace. Leaving their horses to the servants, they enter inside. The palace was certainly beautiful, both inside and out. Her breath was taken away every time she set foot within its walls. This was not the only castle inside the Enchanted Forest; and if she thought this one was beautiful, well she couldn't wait to one day see the beauty of the other kingdoms.

The sound of a trumpet blasted through the vast throne room of the palace, signaling their arrival. Heads turned in their direction awaiting the declaration.

"Sir Arnold and Lady Clarissa!" announced the guard at the entrance hall.

From across the room, the King and his Queen made their way past their guests until they stood in front of Arnold and Clarissa.

"Your Highness" Arnold and Clarissa said in unison with a small bow.

The King and Queen smiled and greeted them. They were both nice people, full of love and care for their citizens. Clarissa was happy to have them as their rulers and never doubted their decisions once.

The King then raised a hand, "Now that we are all here, we can begin the meeting."

Without question, the Knights all followed the King into their hidden quarters while the women continued their conversations with each other. Looking around the room, Clarissa tried to spot her friend within the crowd. It wasn't until she heard a voice behind her, did she realize that it was she who was spotted.

"Lady Clarissa!"

Clarissa spun on her heel and came face to face with her friend. Her wavy brown hair looked stunning under her pretty tiara and her vivid blue eyes held the same warmth they always did.

"Good day Princess Aurora!" Clarissa smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." She replied. "What about you? How have you been?"

A small frown made its way to Clarissa's lips. "Oh you know, same as always. Nothing new."

Aurora noticed the change of mood in her friend, so she suggested they take a walk outside through the royal garden. The garden was beautiful and Clarissa loved seeing the unique flowers as she strolled next to Aurora. The roses in this garden were especially gorgeous; they came in a variety of all sorts colors. As Clarissa knelt down to admire the roses more closely, the brunette spoke up.

"So are you going to tell me why you're upset or do I have to beat it out of you?"

That comment made Clarissa giggle. She couldn't picture Aurora beating up anyone; she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well?"

Pulling her hand away from the petals, Clarissa glanced over at Aurora. "I don't know…I guess I feel a little bored."

Aurora tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of reliving the same day over and over." She answered while standing back up. "I want something new, different. I want to go on adventures and travel the world. Silly, huh?"

"No, not at all." Aurora assured with a grin. "I'm not as brave as you, but I think it's a great dream to have. To travel and see what the world has to offer."

The blonde gave a sad smile, "Thank you, but I'm afraid that dream won't be coming true for awhile. My father needs me here and I don't want to leave him alone…"

Aurora looked at her friend with saddened eyes. She had known this girl since they were young. They were almost the same age, making it easier for them to open up and discuss their feelings. Although they weren't always able to see each other, she enjoyed their time together a lot. If Aurora could, she would help her in anyway possible.

A breeze blew through the garden as the girls silently stared at each other.

"Well enough about me!" exclaimed Clarissa breaking the silence. "How are things going with Prince Phillip? Any more secret meetings in the forest I should know about?" she winked causing Aurora to blush.

The girls giggled as they continued their stroll through the garden. The sad mood was lifted as their laughter filled the air. Things might be a little dull, thought Clarissa, but at least she had her friend and father to keep things exciting.

* * *

"April? Hellooo April? Earth to April Dawson."

The young blonde woman flinched back in surprise as her hazel eyes focused on the hand waving in front of her face.

"Jesus Ruby, you scared me!"

The pretty dark haired waitress of Granny's Diner smirked, "Well if you weren't off daydreaming, I wouldn't have spooked you."

April sighed, "Yeah, you're right. My bad."

"You alright? Your head has been in the clouds a lot lately." Ruby asked with concern.

"Yep, I'm fine. Just feeling a little distracted is all."

Ruby nodded, "There's been a lot of that going around."

April agreed for she has witnessed it herself. The citizens of the small town of Storybrooke, Maine have all been feeling a little strange. It all started when the mayor's son, Henry, brought his birth mother to town. That was also the night when the clock tower finally unfroze. In a bizarre way, it felt like things weren't moving forward until the clock moved. Her life in Storybrooke was something like a blur, she couldn't remember much about her past except always living in this town.

"So anyways," Ruby continued, "what would you like?"

"Coffee's fine, thanks." April replied with a smile.

"You got it." and with that, Ruby went back behind the counter with her grandma.

Today would be another regular day for April. After her morning coffee she would have to go to work at the small boutique she owned. Maybe after closing the shop, she would spend some more time with her friends Ruby and Mary Margaret. In such a small town, there wasn't much to do. Yet April sometimes felt that something was missing, like there was a void in all their lives.

"April!" shouted a small voice from within the Diner.

Turning her head toward the entrance, April saw Henry come in through the door, followed by Emma, his birth mother. She gave the two a smile and waved, "Hi guys!"

Henry came to the booth she was sitting in and sat across from her. He scooted over so Emma could join as well. April was good friends with Henry; she thought he was the sweetest little kid.

"Sorry for interrupting your morning." Emma said.

"Oh it's no problem at all! I love getting to see Henry." April gestured over to him. "And how are you doing Henry? Ready for school today?"

"Yep!" he squeaked, "Emma was going to drop me off where the school bus picks me up."

April grinned, "Isn't that nice."

Ruby soon appeared with April's coffee and greeted the other two, asking if they'd like to order. They ordered their usual hot cocoa with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. It was cute how they matched. Like mother, like son April supposed.

After Ruby brought back their drinks, April noticed the book next to Henry. At first she thought it was just a regular school book, but then she realized it was Henry's fairytale book. It was a rather large book covered in a brown framework with beautiful gold lettering.

"I see you're taking your fairytale book to school again today." She commented.

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I try to take it with me everywhere I go."

"Because you're trying to break the curse right?" she asked enthusiastically.

Emma's eyes widened, "You believe in the curse too?"

April shot Emma a quick wink without Henry noticing. Henry has been going on about the town being cursed for awhile now, since Mary Margaret gave him the book. He hasn't told everyone his ideas yet, but the few of us that he trusted he did. Henry thinks, for example, Mary Margaret is Snow White and Prince Charming is David Nolan. April honestly didn't believe in the curse. She just went along with it to entertain Henry. It would be pretty great if it was somehow true, but fairytales and magic is nowhere near possible. Not in this world.

"Tell me Henry, who is Emma in the story?" she asked curiously.

Henry opened his book and flipped through a couple of pages before turning it over. "She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming!"

"Interesting choice," she replied while looking at Emma.

"Who does he think you are?" asked Emma.

Finishing the coffee, April placed it down. "Oh, he's not exactly sure yet. But he has three good guesses." She raised three fingers, "Either Dorothy, Lady Clarissa or um.…"

"Ariel!" he reminded.

"That's right, the mermaid." She giggled. "Don't think I can pull off red hair though."

Emma chuckled, "Which would you prefer?"

April placed a finger on her cheek while tilting her head. "I can't see myself as Lady Clarissa, she sailed with pirates and I'm not a fan of the ocean. I get seasick; so I guess that leaves me Dorothy. Oz seems like a pretty cool place to live."

The three of them continued their conversation for a couple more minutes until it was time for Emma to take Henry to his bus. They paid Ruby for their drinks and parted ways outside the Diner. April made her way to her boutique which was located next to the abandoned library under the clock tower. Right as she grabbed the keys from inside her purse, someone startled her from behind.

"Good morning Miss Dawson,"

"Mr. Gold," she acknowledged.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here." He stated.

April looked into her purse, "Yes, I have this month's rent ready for you." She opened her wallet and handed him the money. "That should be all of it."

He nodded, "Good, pleasure doing business with you."

As he left, she let out a sigh of relief. He was the most powerful man in town, next to the mayor of course. He seemed a little eerie at times, and it made her nervous to be around him.

Finally she managed to open the door to her shop and she entered inside. April went behind the counter and put away her purse. Her boutique was somewhat small, but not too diminutive. It mainly held women's clothing, but had a few outfits for men. It wasn't a popular store, but she did receive a couple of costumers during the day, enough to keep her in business.

With a heavy sigh, April stood behind the register waiting for another average day to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad to have people already following and adding my story to their favorites! ^^ Please do not be afraid to leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, except for my own original characters.**

* * *

The wind howled, bringing a gust of cold air with it. Night was approaching, the sky already losing its hint of orange. The cemetery was quiet. All the visitors had left and were on their way home. All but one.

Clarissa removed the old, withered flowers and replaced them with a dozen new ones. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat between two graves. On one side there was the grave of her mother. She would visit her mother every year and pay her respects, but now she had another reason to go to the cemetery.

"Sir Arnold, Beloved Husband & Father" read the tombstone. Clarissa couldn't stop the sobs that escaped from her lips. It had only been about a few weeks since her father departed from this life. He was a hero. He lost his life protecting the King. The evil Maleficent had sent her army to attack the kingdom. It was an unexpected assault; no one was prepared for it and after a long treacherous day, the kingdom won the battle. But so many lives were lost that day, including her father's.

She had her father buried next to her mother. Clarissa prayed that they were happy, finally able to be together again. She hoped they were both watching her from above, keeping her safe. A few more tears slid down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

"Goodbye," she whispered, "I'll come visit you both again soon."

With that said she stood up and headed home. The death of her father had left a huge hole in her chest. Both her parents were now dead, leaving her without a family. She was too old for an orphanage, she was a young woman. She could take care of herself. Since her father's death, Clarissa's days have consisted of cooking, cleaning, and reading. She did whatever she could to keep her mind of her father. For the past weeks, she had barely left the house, only leaving for necessary living essentials and to go visit the cemetery.

Once she arrived home, she started to prepare her supper. The house was empty and it constantly reminded her of how lonely she was. The only things to keep her company in the house were the diverse characters from her novels. Reading kept her sane; it helped her get through each day. It wasn't strong enough however to keep away her anxious thoughts. What would she do now? Where would she go from here?

Midway through her supper, a knock was heard coming from the front door. This puzzled her. "Who could it be? Especially so late in the evening." She murmured to herself.

To Clarissa's surprise, the moment she opened the door she was tackled with a hug.

"You're squeezing me too tight Aurora, I can't breathe."

Princess Aurora immediately let her friend go. "Sorry..."

Clarissa let out a small chuckle, something she hadn't done it awhile. "It's alright; so tell me what brings you here at this hour?"

"I have something for you," she turned around and walked toward her body guard. He stood by her door quietly; Clarissa didn't even notice he was there at all. In his arms he carried a long object covered in dark fabric. Aurora took it from his hands and commanded he stand outside the house. As he obeyed the order, Aurora returned to face Clarissa.

"This was your father's." she said while handing it over.

Clarissa's shaky hands held the heavy object and slowly began to unravel it. Underneath the fabric was her father's sword. She knew it was his sword because he had personally requested it to be made. It was his most prized possession. Gradually, she took the sword out if its' sheath. The blade was a stunning shade of silver, but what really made the sword stand out was the hilt. The golden handle had been beautifully crafted by a blacksmith who incorporated the three birthstones of her family. Each stone represented her father, mother, and herself. The stones followed in a vertical angle: Topaz, Amethyst, and Emerald.

Tears blurred her vision, but she tried her best not to cry in front of her friend. "I can't believe you were able to find it."

"One of the soldiers collected all the reusable swords from the battle and gave it to my father. I recognized it the moment I saw it." she explained, "I asked my father if I could personally return it to you tonight."

"Thank you. This means so much to me." Clarissa smiled and wiped away a tear.

Aurora took hold of her friend's hand and led her to the dinning table across the room. They sat down and Aurora caught glimpse of Clarissa's condition. Her natural hazel eyes were now red and puffy. She also had bags under her eyes indicating her lack of sleep. Her body was a giveaway, but she asked anyway.

"How have you been doing?"

"I've been alright," Clarissa sighed. "Just keeping myself busy around the house and reading some books from our library."

"That's it?"

Clarissa narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean that's it? If you haven't noticed I don't have much to do here." At her age, girls were busy working or raising a family. Due to her high status, she never worked a day in her life or needed to besides the simple house chores. Plus, there wasn't any man in the village that she had taken interest to.

"Then why are you here?" remarked Aurora.

"Excuse me?"

Aurora stood up and placed her palms on the table, staring at the blonde with an exciting look in her eyes. "You told me one day, not so long ago, that you dreamed of adventure. That you dreamed of traveling this world and seeing all of its wonders. Well, today is that day!"

"What?" her hazel eyes widened, "It's preposterous. You can't be serious."

"Why not? You said so yourself that there is nothing left for you here. This is your moment to go and discover who you are and what you want in life."

Clarissa shook her head, "I can't just leave. We might have won the battle that day, but Maleficent will strike again. It's not fair of me to leave you all behind."

"It's alright; we can take care of ourselves." Aurora reached out and squeezed Clarissa's hand. "It's time you focus a little more on yourself instead of others. Your parents would want you to live your life happy, not stuck in some lonely house."

Breathing in deeply, Clarissa let Aurora's words sink in. _She's right. There was no better time than now._ Her stomach however, thought otherwise. Now that the opportunity had arrived, she felt scared. Overwhelmed. Could she really make it out there on her own? But if she didn't try, she knew she'd regret it.

"I'll do it."

"Really?" beamed Aurora.

"Yes. I'll leave in the morning!" Clarissa smiled, excitement finally taking over.

Aurora embraced her, "Oh I'm so happy for you!" She pulled away and opened the small satchel on her side. She took out a small bag filled with gold coins. "Take this."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I should already have enough to get me on my way."

She shoved the bag in Clarissa's hands. "A little extra won't hurt."

Clarissa hugged the brunette one last time. "Thank you so much for being a great friend to me."

"Of course and when you return you must not forget to tell me all the stories of your grand adventure!"

"Obviously!"

The girls giggled and soon Aurora bid goodbye, leaving with her body guard back to the castle. Clarissa spent the rest of the night preparing for her journey. From her wardrobe she picked out a simple dress, one she could breathe in, a dark hooded cloak and boots. She managed to find a satchel big enough to fit some basic necessities like money, extra pair of clothes, etc… The rest she would get along her trip.

Before she went to bed, Clarissa stared at her father's sword. Having something to defend herself with sounded like a good idea. Since her father was skilled at wielding a sword, he would sometimes teach her lessons on how to handle one if the moment ever arose. She was merely a student in training, but at least she had some sort of knowledge on how to use it. Hopefully, she would never have to.

The next morning as the sun began it's ascend into the sky, Clarissa was already wide awake. She barely slept a wink last night due to her anticipation for today. Over her dress she placed on her packed satchel. Next she grabbed one of her father's baldrics and wore it over her right shoulder, attaching the sword by her waist. Lastly she put on her cloak, hoping she wouldn't catch too much attention.

Taking a deep breath, Clarissa stepped out of her house and locked the door. _This is it_. _No turning back now. _Shekept repeating to herself comforting words to calm her nerves. Before leaving her village, she made one final stop to the cemetery. She bid goodbye to her parents and prayed they'd help guide her.

And so begun her journey.

Clarissa headed south in direction of the nearest village. Port Rosewell, named after Aurora's nickname, was a village centered around fishing. It was located next to the ocean and had one of the largest docks in the Enchanted Forest. Clarissa hoped she could maybe find a ship that was headed toward any of the neighboring kingdoms. She really wanted to see the beauty of the different castles and possibly meet new people. Although it would be beautiful to see, she also kept in mind that the other lands also had danger lurking around. Stories about ogres, giants, and evil sorceress' that could rip a man's heart straight out of their chest floated their way into her village. Optimistically, she hoped she wouldn't encounter such things.

Something Clarissa didn't want to admit was that her heart felt rather blank. Besides her family and friends, she never really cared for anyone in a romantic way. Despite her age, she's never fallen in love before. That's what she really craved. She craved a connection. That feeling you got when you knew you were supposed to be with someone. She wanted what her father had with her mother and what Aurora now has with Prince Phillip. This wasn't what her adventure was about, but she sure wouldn't mind it.

The smell of the ocean confirmed her proximity to the village. Clarissa had been walking on foot for hours and she needed to rest. Arriving at Port Rosewell she smiled at the scene before her. The village was lively and bustling with people walking up and down the streets. This was the first time she's been to a village other than her own. Excitement ran through her veins, giving her the energy to explore the village.

The marketplace was filled with costumer and merchants selling their fresh catch of the day. She followed the smell of the ocean and ended up at her destination; the docks. Waves were heard crashing against the pier and the commotion that the hardworking fishermen were making didn't go unnoticed either. Clarissa stared at the ships roped to the bollards in awe. Never once has seen a ship so close before. It was amazing. As she walked along the docks, one ship clearly stood out from the rest. It was the largest one and the most complex. It had many sails, canons and a tall hull.

_I wonder what this ship is used for. Doesn't really seem like a merchant's ship._

Clarissa looked around in hopes of finding someone who could help accomplish her first goal, finding a way to the other kingdoms. She walked toward a fishermen working on loading barrels into another ship. He kindly directed her to the Corporal's office who was in charge of most of the scheduling for the trade vessels. After speaking to the Corporal, she managed to work out a deal in order to travel along with one of the ships. Tomorrow morning she would leave on a ship carrying fish and a small group of passengers to a port located a few miles off the realm of King Maurice's castle. It's told that the castle is dazzling and the King has a daughter named Belle. It seemed like a good place to start.

_This is great! I can't wait until tomorrow. Everything is turning out better than I expected._

As the sky darkened, Clarissa felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten a proper meal since morning. Strolling around the village, she finally fell across a tavern. She sat at a quiet table in the corner and ordered herself a drink and a meal. Minutes passed and the semi-empty tavern grew into a loud crowded room. The later it got, the louder it became. Once Clarissa finished her meal, she thanked the maiden that was her server, but not before asking her a question.

"Do you know where I can find an inn?"

"Sure honey, the closest one is by the docks." The maiden answered. As Clarissa turned to leave, the maiden grabbed her arm. "Be careful though, these sailors love getting drunk."

She appreciated the advice. "Thank you, I will."

Leaving behind the noisy tavern, the streets were quite the polar opposite. A ghostly silence filled the air as Clarissa walked toward the docks in a hurry. The cold air hit her skin and she gripped her cloak tighter around her. She followed the cobblestone streets that were lightly lit by torches alongside the walls. The maiden's words had certainly gotten to her, making her turn to every noise she heard. Thankfully she saw the docks up ahead. She looked at the ships lined in and spotted the ship she saw earlier today still there. But without keeping her vision on the steps ahead, she accidently bumped into a strong silhouette. The impact was so strong that she had to take a step back in order to regain her balance, causing her hood to fall back.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" she exclaimed.

The man turned around and gave her a grotesque grin. His teeth were yellow; except for the ones he had missing. "Well well, what do we have here? What is such a pretty face like yours doing out so late?" He was tall and bulky, as if he were built with bricks. His clothes were ragged and worn out.

Clarissa didn't make eye contact with the man as she tried to walk around him. "Sorry, but I need to go to –" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't leave; you should stay here with me." He crooned in her ear, his breath marred by alcohol. "I can show you a good time."

She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She knew she was in trouble. "Please let me go."

"What's wrong darling? You don't like me?"

"Stop it." Clarissa shrugged her shoulder in hopes of taking his hand off her. "I really do have to go."

This act however, only mad him angry. He tightened his grip on her and pushed her roughly against the nearest wall. She let out a small cry as she made contact with the wall.

"Aww come on, don't be like that. I only want to have a little fun." The man slurred, his thumb rubbing her forearm. "I haven't been with a woman in such a long time."

Terror began to consume her brain. How would she get out of this mess? All she wanted was to have a grand adventure; an adventure that she would never forget. Instead she ends up here. Her adventure was ending before it had even begun. _No, I will not let this happen to me! Think Clarissa, think!_

Summing up her bravery, Clarissa managed to shoot up her knee. With a yelp, the man released her for an instant to cradle his groin. She took this opportunity to dart forward and run, adrenaline pushing her legs as fast as they could go. She took a quick glance back and saw the man had begun to recover and started on her trail.

"Help!" she screamed. "Someone please help me!"

The streets were empty and as she realized no one was going to come to her aid, she continued running. She turned into a sharp corner, praying the man would keep going forward. However, not knowing this village, she walked into an alley that held no other way out.

_Shit!_

"There you are."

Clarissa gasped, turning around and facing the terrible man once again.

"Scared and trapped like a mouse. Where are you going to run off to now?" he croaked with the same disgusting grin on his face.

Sweat rolled down her face, but determination was still held in her eyes. He lunged forward, reaching for her, but instinct told her to fight. Without thinking, as if she were a natural, Clarissa drew out her father's sword.

The man shouted in pain as blood spilled from his hand and onto the cold floor. She cut three of his fingers off and they too were on the ground surrounded in a pool of blood. Clarissa held tightly to the sword with both hands, but her body couldn't stop shaking. She had never injured another person before, but yet she did not regret the decision. She had to defend herself.

But before she even had a chance to leave the scene, all of a sudden numerous men entered the alley way. As soon as she took a step forward, two men grabbed her arms at either side and held her in place. Her sword dropped to the ground, making a loud clank. The men were all grimy looking, their filthy clothes matching the quality of the man's whose fingers she had just cut off.

That's when realization hit her. _They're pirates!_ It was the only explanation she could think of.

"Why must you always get yourselves into trouble? I take my eyes off you men for one minute and ruckus always ensures." commented a voice.

"Captain!" yelled the man holding his bloody hand.

A figure surfaced from within the group, stopping in the middle directly in front of her. He stood tall and looked younger than the rest of the men. He was dressed all in black except for the silver buttons on his coat and belt. Due to the darkness around her, she couldn't quite tell if his hair was black as well, but what clearly stood out to her were his piercing blue eyes._ He must be the Captain._

"What seems to be the problem here?" he asked.

"That little whore sliced off my fingers! It's unforgivable!"

He chuckled, "Suck it up, mate. At least you still got your hand." Clarissa wondered what he could have possibly meant by that until she saw his left hand. It wasn't really a hand at all; it was replaced by a hook. _He's Captain Hook, the ruthless pirate!_ she heard from stories told at the village. He continued, "and besides, I'm sure you got what you deserved for disobeying my orders."

"But Captain –"

Hook silenced him by raising his hand, "That's enough of your blabbering tonight."

"Aye Captain…."

"However," he began while keeping his blue eyes on Clarissa, "surely I will not let her go unpunished for making a mockery out of one of my men."

The pirates laughed to themselves, probably expecting her to receive a cruel penalty. Clarissa stayed quiet though with eyes wide open. She did not want to make the situation worse by speaking out and angering a mob of pirates.

The Captain looked at the ground and smiled. "What a beautiful sword," he admired while bending over to pick it up, "it looks like its quite valuable. I should be able to get a good price for it."

"No!" Clarissa cried out, finally speaking.

Intrigue filled Hook's eyes as a smirk fell on his lips. "And why not love? It seems like a rather fair bargain. I take the weapon you used to harm my mate and you keep your life."

"Please don't! I'll give you anything thing else! Anything you want!" Tears filled her eyes. That was the only thing she had left of her family. "Name it and you can have it!"

His smirk widened as he took a few steps forward, inches away from her face.

"You."

He gave a quick nod to someone behind her and that was all Clarissa remembered before her world was engulfed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I will try my best to always post at least one chapter a week. Thanks again to those of you who follow me and favorite the story. Please do not be afraid to leave me a review! ^^**

**MsRose91****: Thanks so much for being the first person to review my story! I'm really happy you like it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, except for my own original characters.**

* * *

A ray of light peeked through a small vent landing itself at the corners of Clarissa's eyes. Hazel orbs began to slowly flutter open as the sun continued to bathe her skin. The brightness rendered her mildly blind for a moment, intensifying her throbbing headache. Once her vision got accustomed to the luminosity, she was able to take a look around. Loads of crates and barrels filled with supplies lay stacked on top of each other. She appeared to be inside a sort of storage room.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself, sitting up on the wooden bench.

A strange sensation then overtook her. _I'm I moving?_ She felt a rocking motion course through the room. If she listened closely enough, the sounds of waves splashing could be heard through the walls. She gasped becoming aware of her situation. _I'm on a ship!_

Memories from the night before replenished her mind. She must've been captured by those pirates. Voices were heard from above, signifying that she was below deck. _I have to get out of here! _However, it wasn't until this moment that she realized her hands were bound by rope. Hopelessness clouded her thoughts for it seemed her chances of escaping were minimal.

Suddenly, light footsteps were heard approaching the door. With a creak, the door swung open, revealing the Captain that was holding her prisoner and behind him stood a shorter, chubbier man in a red cap.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." His voice sounded smooth, just as she recalled from the previous night. "Aren't you lucky to be alive."

Clarissa stayed silent, but held her gaze at him, not wanting to show any fear.

"What's your name 'lass?" he questioned.

She held her tongue as he took a few steps toward her.

"Not speaking, are we?" he raised an eyebrow; "I guess I'll just have to sell that sword of yours then."

"No!" she cried out.

"Ah! There's the voice I remember." he remarked with a smirk; "Now I'll ask you one last time. What is your name?"

She looked down in defeat and murmured, "Clarissa."

"Well Clarissa, there's no need to sulk."

"Why not? I'm a prisoner of pirates, trapped against my will!" She retorted.

Her anger only expanded his good mood. "You're quite feisty. I like that."

She ignored his pervasive comment, "What do you want with me? Why am I here?"

"I seem to recall you saying I could have anything I wanted. Or did you forget?"

"But," she shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. How am I of any use to you?"

"Last night you injured one of my men, making him unable to perform some of his duties on board." He pointed his finger at Clarissa. "That's where you come in love. You are to mop the decks, polish the canons, mend the crew's clothes, and whatever other tasks I assign you with. Think of it as being indebted to us for the incident you caused."

_That I caused? The nerve of this man! _She kept her thoughts to herself knowing that there was no changing his mind at this point. "For how long?"

"Until your debt has been paid off and only I will be the judge of that." He crossed his arms, "Now stand up. Mr. Smee here will handle the rest."

Clarissa got off the bench, but never being on a ship before unprepared her for the swaying sensation she felt under her feet. She stumbled forward, expecting the floor, but instead was caught by a strong grip. Hook held her steady in his arms, keeping her from falling.

"Not accustomed to being out at sea I take it?" he smiled. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

Being inches away from his face, Clarissa couldn't help but take in his features. Unlike last night, she finally got a better look at him. His hair was indeed black and his face was covered by a light scruff. But what she clearly remembered were his brilliant icy blue eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but he was quite handsome. Then she noticed something strange happening to her. Her heartbeat increased and she could feel her face burning up.

Before her nervousness could become evident, she took a step back and held out her hands. "Untie me, please."

"As long as you promise to behave."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Hook freed her hands, dropping the rope on the floor. He turned around and opened the door, motioning for Clarissa to follow. Seeing as she didn't have a choice, she followed him through the door with Mr. Smee close behind. The long corridor they were in led them to a small staircase which stopped at a large door. When Hook opened the door, Clarissa gasped at what she saw.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger Miss Clarissa." exclaimed Hook.

She was on the main deck of the ship. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the ocean was only a few shades darker. The sails blended into the sky, almost as if they were giant white clouds. The deck was both large in length and width giving the crew enough space to roam around as they fulfilled their duties.

"Mr. Smee!" he called to the red hated man, "I'll leave it to you to finish showing her the ship and where she'll be working."

"Aye Captain!" he saluted.

Once Hook left the two alone, Mr. Smee directed Clarissa to follow him as he gave her a tour of the grand ship. On the main deck, they walked around from the bow to the rear. When they went below deck, Mr. Smee pointed out the gun deck which was where most of the canons were held. He also revealed where the crew slept, ate, and some of the other important storage compartments. The final stop they made was by the stern of the ship. Two gorgeously carved doors stood before them. The wood used for the doors were much nicer than the other parts of the ship.

"This is the Captain's private quarters." Mr. Smee affirmed. "You are only allowed inside if the Captain summons you. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Well that's it. Now follow me miss and I'll show you where you can start your labor."

Back on the main deck, Mr. Smee found a bucket filled with soapy water and a rectangular-shaped brush. He led her to an empty spot by the front of the ship.

"You shouldn't be in anyone's way here. You can start by scrubbing the railings until you've managed to get most of the gunk off." Mr. Smee explained, but he looked at the blonde girl's saddened expression and couldn't help but feel a little sympathy toward her. "If you need anything miss, do not be afraid to ask me for help."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. It was the first small speck of kindness that she had received since being aboard the ship.

Clarissa looked down at the wooden railings covered in filth and with a heavy sigh she began her work. _Why did this happen to me? Why am I cursed with such bad luck? I wanted to go on a grand adventure and instead ended up as a prisoner._ As she scrubbed, she tried her hardest not to let the tears that were clouding her vision slip through. She didn't want to cry in front of these men. She didn't want to make herself look weaker than she already was. Thinking back to her village, she wondered what her best friend Aurora would do in this situation.

With strong restrain Clarissa continued her job without a tear. She made her way from the top of the railings and worked herself down. She sat on the ground scrubbing firmly, ridding the dirt from between the railings and the floor.

"Well look who we have here…"

Clarissa sucked in her breath. She recognized that voice from the night before. Turning her head, she saw a familiar yellow grin with missing teeth. Her stomach twisted as fear started to consume her.

"I bet you remember me, don't ya?"

She stared down the man that harassed her in Port Rosewell. His hand was bandaged up, but three fingers could be clearly seen missing. She looked away from him, not wanting to get involved and cause another incident. _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away._ she prayed.

"No longer can you think of yourself all high and mighty for you are a prisoner of pirates now, merely a slave to us. It's a fitting post for a low-life whore as yourself." He kicked the bucket down, spilling the water all over Clarissa. She quickly stood up, but it was too late. She was drenched in water, especially her dress, making it even heavier on her. The man laughed loudly to himself seeing the damage he'd done.

"Pig."

The word left her mouth before she could think and it only took a few seconds for a hand to wrap itself around her throat.

"What did you call me wench?! You may have gotten the best of me last night, but I can still kill you on this bloody ship."

His grip around her throat tightened and Clarissa found herself struggling to breathe. Her hands helplessly clawed at the one enclosed around her neck.

"Let her go mate." A sturdy voice commanded. "That's an order."

The man's finger's loosened and Clarissa fell to the ground, gasping for air. With a hand on her chest, she looked up and saw her savior. It was the Captain himself.

"Captain, this wench deserves a far worse punishment. She –"

Hook didn't let him finish as he grabbed him roughly by the collar. "Let me tell you again how it works on my ship. I make the demands and you follow them or you can walk the plank!" His words were coated in a dark tone, even making Clarissa shiver.

The commotion on deck got the attention of the rest of the crew members on board and so he turned to the rest of the men. "That goes for all of you as well! This woman will now be travelling with us until I say so. If I find out that any of you have given her any trouble, I will send you to Davy Jones' Locker! Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye Captain!" shouted the crew.

Clarissa gazed at Hook in amazement. His very presence demanded respect and the power he held caused his crew to not only admire him, but fear him as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked while offering his hand.

She took his aid and slowly stood back up. "Yes, thank you."

"You can now rest assured that no member of my crew will harm you."

Although Clarissa didn't trust the crew, somehow his words still managed to relax her. Hook went back below deck, but Mr. Smee approached her.

"Here you go miss," He handed her a clean rag in order to dry herself.

"Thanks,"

Minutes turned into hours as Clarissa carried on with her cleaning. No one bothered her as she circled around the deck. The once blue sky was now replaced by a dark blanket of stars. Her hands ached and the darkness barely allowed her to see the railings. _How much longer do I have to stay out here?_

"Miss!"

Clarissa saw a red cap coming her way. "Yes Mr. Smee?"

"The Captain invites you to dine with him tonight."

She was taken aback by the sudden request. Clarissa took a moment to rack through her brain to figure out her best option. She didn't particularly want to dine with the man that held her prisoner; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. However, denying him could make her experience on the ship even worse. He did come to her rescue today, after all. _What do I do? _Her stomach grumbled, answering the question for her. She was starving and if she was going to live her days running errands around the ship, she would need all the strength she could get.

She nodded, "Alright."

Remembering the tour Mr. Smee gave her this morning, she carefully made her way toward the stern where the large crafted doors stood. She quickly knocked on the door, denying any chance to talk herself out of going to dinner.

"Come in."

Listening to the voice inside, she opened the door which revealed to her a very extravagant room. The room had everything she pictured a Captain's quarters to have. A desk covered in an assortment of scrolls and maps was positioned to the left of the room. Next to it was a large bookshelf packed with novels and across the room was a large comfortable looking bed. A beautiful golden chandelier hung in the center of the room, providing most of the light.

Hook sat in a chair by the dinning table which was situated by a large window. "It's so nice of you to join me Clarissa, please have a seat. You must be starving."

Clarissa nearly drooled from looking at the all the food placed on the long dinning table. There was a large portion of pork and chicken, cheeses, bread, fruits, and vegetables. She hadn't seen this much food in a while. Before her stomach had the chance to growl again, she swiftly sat down and served herself a little of everything. Using her fork and knife, she dug into her plate without saying a word.

"Someone was hungry…" Hook commented mainly to himself.

In a silver goblet, Hook served her a cup of rum. He watched in surprise as she took it from his hands, mumbled a 'thank you', and gulped it down along with the rest of her food. He'd never seen someone eat so fast before and still maintain their manners.

As Clarissa continued filling her stomach, she thought about how nice it would be to lie down and sleep after this meal. She had a grueling first day and all she wanted to do was go to bed. But then she suddenly realized she had no idea where that would be.

She took another sip from the goblet before asking. "Excuse me, but where will I be sleeping?"

"Let's see…since I don't think you'd enjoy sleeping with the crew, you can sleep in the storage room." Hook's body language suddenly turned mischievous as he gave her a wink. "Unless you'd prefer to sleep in my private quarters?"

"The storage room is fine." Clarissa answered rapidly while getting back to eating. She didn't look at him, hiding her slight blush, hoping he couldn't tell that his comments were having an effect on her.

Hook used her silence to serve himself some more rum. He eyed her intriguingly. She was a strange women and Hook would be lying if he didn't admit he was somewhat curious to learn more about her.

"Were you running away from home?"

This made her stop. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your bag gives the impression that you were trying to escape." He stated. After bringing the girl onto his ship, he searched through the bag she had been carrying with her. He found money, food, and extra clothes; all inclining toward that she was running away from something.

"You looked through my personal belongings?!" shouted Clarissa.

Hook laughed, "What else would you expect from a pirate, love?"

"Why do you even care?"

He shrugged, "I'm just curious to know why a young girl would be by herself at that hour."

"Woman." She corrected. She didn't want to be treated like some lost little girl.

"Woman." Hook repeated with a smirk.

_This isn't just a dinner. It's an interrogation. _Clarissa knew there had to be another for this kind gesture. "Well it's not any of your business."

"Considering that you will be traveling on my ship for awhile, I think it's plenty my business."

Seeing no way of avoiding the question, she sighed. "I wasn't running away."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I left my home because there was nothing left for me there… I wanted to start fresh and go on an adventure." Clarissa looked down at her semi-empty plate, suddenly loosing the appetite to finish the rest of her meal. A few seconds of silence passed until she decided to stand up. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to excuse myself; I've had a very exhausting day. Thank you for dinner Captain."

Hook saw the way her expression fell and for a moment he felt sorry for her. But as she headed toward the door to leave, a thought struck his mind.

"Wait,"

He walked over to his desk and picked up an item on the floor. Clarissa looked at him inquisitively until she could see what he was bringing toward her. A smile beamed on her face as she took the sword in its sheath from Hook's hand.

"This belongs to you."

She held the sword to her chest, hugging it tightly. "Thank you." She gave Hook another smile, "Thank you so much."

With one final look at Hook, Clarissa turned back around and exited the room. She tried her best to find her way back to the storage room through the dimly lit corridors. Eventually she arrived and opened the door. She managed to find a blanket and pillow in one of the supply crates. Positioning herself as best as she could on the bench, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the sword, letting herself get the rest she deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So the chapter I wrote turned out to be longer than I expected, so I decided to split it into two chapters. Yay, that means you get an extra chapter! Thanks again to those of you who follow me and favorite the story. Please do not be afraid to leave me a review! If you leave reviews then I'll get more motivated to write knowing what you guys really think lol.**

**MsRose91****: I'm glad you liked it! I'm trying so hard to keep him character, so he can be perfect :] Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, except for my own original characters.**

* * *

"Put the dish down Mary Margaret."

April watched as her pixie-headed friend stood behind the sink and scrubbed a clean plate repeatedly. She was in Mary Margaret's apartment sitting on the counter next to Emma. She had come over to try and help her friend through her recent drama. Mary Margaret had feelings for David, but David was a married man. But although he was Kathryn's husband, he was showing feelings for Mary Margaret as well.

"Yeah you might wanna ease up or that brillo pad's gonna press charges." added Emma.

Mary Margaret sighed, dropping the dish back into the sink, "The dishes were just piling up."

"Does this have anything to do with David stopping by?" asked Emma. "I saw him sulking away as I pulled up."

April gasped, "What? He passed by again? What did he say to you?"

"I told him that we shouldn't have feelings for each other since he's married, but…" a small smile made its way to her lips, "he said that he's choosing me over Kathryn."

"How romantic!" gushed out April.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the two women. "The guy is still married though."

The comment made Mary Margaret whimper. "I know… So what do I do?"

"Well what does your heart tell you?"

Mary Margaret looked at April with a distressing gaze. "My heart tells me to go for it, but my brain tells me it's wrong."

April crossed her arms, "I've always been a firm believer of following one's heart. I think if it's meant to be, it'll find a way to work itself out."

"I on the other hand," spoke up Emma, "think you should follow your brain."

April laughed knowing that Emma's response would be the opposite of hers. Since she's gotten to Storybrooke, Emma and April have become good friends. They both love Henry and she's staying with her close friend Mary Margaret so they see one another quite often. Even though April was more the dreamer type and Emma was more realistic, that didn't stop them from being friends.

"Here's the thing, I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. However, generally speaking, if you think something you wanna do is wrong…it is. So you gotta stay strong and he has to figure out his life." Emma concluded.

"The point is," said April, "we're your friends and we're going to support you no matter what decision you make."

Emma nodded in agreement and Mary Margaret gave them a tearful smile.

"Thank you guys."

Emma then got up from the counter and headed toward the cupboard. "You know what you need to do right now? Stop cleaning and have a drink."

"I second that!" giggled April while grabbing three glass cups.

The three young women sat down at the small dinning table. Emma unscrewed the cap of a 'MacCutcheon 60 year old Scotch' bottle and poured them all a drink. They raised their glasses and smiled.

"Cheers." They said in unison.

Gulping down the hard liquor, April took a glance at Emma and grinned. "So do we get to hear any ex-boyfriend stories?"

She shook her head, "There's nothing to tell, none of them were anything special."

"What about Henry's father?"

"Like I said, nothing special." She repeated dryly.

"What about you April?" questioned Mary Margaret. "Is there a man in your life?"

April frowned, "Nope."

"Was there ever? Maybe an ex-boyfriend?"

April scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to remember if there was ever anyone special to her. "I don't know."

Had she always been alone? Had there never been anyone she cared about? The more she thought about it, the more she started to feel like part of her brain was blocked off. How could she not remember? Nevertheless, she did have this strange feeling that there was someone very important to her in her past. She must've been in love with someone once right?

* * *

An untouched pigment of cerulean sustained vividly across the morning skies. The sun shined brightly, glaring down at the hard working crew of the Jolly Roger and the smell of the sea danced about in the air.

Clarissa inhaled the sweet scent and decided to take a break from swabbing the deck. She placed the mop and its bucket to a side as she walked toward the bow of the ship. Her hands gripped the railings while she peered out at the scenery. Her eyes were greeted by a dazzling horizon with nothing but calm waters for miles on end. She couldn't help but smile as she took in the beautiful atmosphere.

"Don't look now, but I think someone might be enjoying themselves." She had been so hypnotized by the view; she didn't notice Hook appear beside her.

A light chuckle escaped her lips as she glanced at him. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

It has been more than a week since Clarissa has been aboard the Jolly Roger and to her surprise being a prisoner to pirates hasn't been as bad as she expected. Yes, she did have to work daily and yes, she didn't particularly have her own free will. But she enjoyed the scenery and she enjoyed hearing the crew tell stories about their adventures. And just as the Captain promised, the crew had not given her any trouble.

Clarissa turned back to the sea, "It's amazing. I didn't think the ocean could be so beautiful."

"Aye," he agreed. "The ocean captures many hearts; one of the reasons I decided to become a pirate."

Hook watched her as she continued to keep her eyes on the ocean. Her hair was being blown slightly by the wind, the color reminding him of fresh honey. It framed her slender face and fluttered at her breast line. She had big hazel eyes surrounded by long eyelashes and strong cheekbones with plump lips. The dress she had on hugged her in all the right places, showing off her natural curves. Hook had to admit that she was quite beautiful. Out of all the treasure he had hidden away on the ship, she was by far the prettiest jewel.

"What's that?" pointed Clarissa. There was a small dark speck in distance.

With his telescope, Hook looked out in the direction she pointed. "Ah, that's our next destination; the town of St. Terrance. We'll be docking there soon."

"St. Terrance?" she repeated to herself. She's heard that name before in her studies. It was a big town, famous for its multiple pubs and taverns. What really held her interest was that it was said to have a large marketplace packed with a variety of vendors. "May I get off the ship once we dock?"

"I'm sorry 'lass, but you must remain on board. I can't just let my prisoner scurry off into town alone. You might never return."

"What if you take me with you? I'll be under your supervision, so I won't try to escape." She suggested with a pout. "Please! I'd like to do some exploring and maybe buy myself some new clothes since I've been alternating between the same two."

Blue eyes met hazel ones and Hook couldn't resist the sad look she was giving him. He sighed in defeat, "Very well, but if you disobey any of my orders you'll be back here sweeping the crew's cabin. Understood?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Clarissa saluted with a smile.

The two went back to their duties as the ship continued its way to the town. Once the Jolly Roger arrived in the harbor of St. Terrance, the anchor was dropped and the gangplank lowered. Most of the crew rushed out, probably to find the nearest pub. Clarissa placed her satchel, which she received back from Hook, over her dress. Next she wore her baldric over her right shoulder, attaching her sword by her waist.

"Ready?" asked Hook who was waiting for her by the gangplank.

With a nod, she went to his side and they crossed over onto land. The town was large; maybe even twice the size of her village back home. There were buildings everywhere and so many people that one could barely see the ground. The majority of the layout though was similar to other towns, all except the marketplace. Instead of being just one street, it was a whole square. The square was made up of stalls, booths, and diverse merchants selling their goods to customers.

"Stay close to me."

Clarissa did she was told and never left Hook's sight. He led her inside the mob of people and toward makeshift booths that were selling women's clothing. He stood by idly as she skimmed through the fabrics. Using the extra money Aurora had given her, she bought clothes that she thought would be necessary. _No more dresses._ Since she was on a pirate ship, she might was well dress more comfortably. Clarissa was able to find some white long sleeved ruffled shirts, stockings, skirts, and some breathe-able corsets. She even bought a pair of trousers. When she finished shopping, they made their way out of the vicious crowds of the marketplace.

Hook noticed the way Clarissa placed her hand on her stomach. "Are you hungry?"

She blushed in embarrassment, "A little."

"Follow me."

The two sat at one of the famous pubs in town. Clarissa ordered herself a small meal while Hook had a glass of their finest rum. _He sure likes rum._ She looked at the man before her and thought how she barely knew anything about him.

"So besides loving the sea; why did you become a pirate?" Clarissa asked, striking up conversation.

"Why the sudden interest love? Are you trying to figure out my weaknesses?" he questioned with an eyebrow arched.

She glanced at him innocently, "I'm just trying to make conversation. Since being your prisoner hasn't allowed me to meet new people, I guess I have to settle for you."

He laughed, "Alright, I guess I can spare you some stories. To answer your question, I became a pirate because I like being a free man, taking no one's orders but my own. I was once a sailor under a King…didn't quite work out. Taking what I please and living by my own rules is the life for me now."

"What about going on quests and visiting other lands?"

"That's all part of the package 'lass." he grinned, "Getting to explore other worlds and seeing new lands is why I chose to become a sailor. But being a pirate is better because it allows me to go wherever and whenever I desire."

This sparked Clarissa's attention. He too had a similar interest as her; of going out to see the world and all its wonders. "What lands have you visited?"

"My most recent trip was to Neverland, that's where I –"

"Neverland?!" Clarissa exclaimed, not letting Hook finish his sentence. "That's the land where youth is eternal right? How did you manage to go there?"

Hook was taken aback by her sudden outburst. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes as she waited for him to continue. He inwardly smiled, happy that she was so interested in his adventures.

"I used a magic bean to create a portal." He replied.

"That's incredible! What was Neverland like?"

Hook told her all about Neverland, about how truly dangerous it was and his encounters with mermaids, fairies with pixie dust, and the evil boy that lived there; Peter Pan. Clarissa listened closely, fascinated by all his daring tales. After Neverland, Hook went on about other lands he had visited and Clarissa was left even more amazed. For a moment it seemed as though the two had forgotten the roles they played; prisoner and pirate. It was as if they were ordinary people just enjoying the other's company.

During their conversation, Clarissa adjusted her sword to a more comfortable position on her lap. Hook took notice and frowned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why is that sword so important to you?" he asked.

Clarissa sucked in a breath, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him. She stared at him and found a small degree of concern in his eyes, enough to convince her. "It was my father's… He died a little over a month ago. It's all I have left of my family."

"I'm sorry." his voice was low. The way he said it, made Clarissa feel as though he truly meant it. Maybe there was more to this pirate than she thought.

"It's alright; I've done enough grieving, it's about time I move on. He was a brave Knight and I'll always love him."

"A Knight you say? Well then that gives you the title 'Lady' Clarissa." Hook spontaneously grabbed her hand and held it to his mouth, his lips brushing against her skin. "I'm honored to have a lovely Lady such as yourself aboard my ship."

His unexpected flirtatious act made her flush and she tried her best not to let it show. "You know for a pirate, you try to be quite the charmer."

"Try?" he laughed, "I do not try at all, it is merely who I am."

Clarissa giggled and then realized something, "You know what's funny? I don't even know your name."

"You never asked."

"Well I'm asking now." she smirked, "It obviously isn't Hook."

Taking another sip of his rum, he replied, "Killian Jones."

"Killian Jones…" she repeated, tasting the name in her mouth. "I think it's a rather nice name."

He smiled, but pointed at her in seriousness. "But you will address me as Captain in front of the crew."

She nodded with a grin and they shared a long moment of stillness. It wasn't awkward, more like a comfortable silence. Neither taking their eyes off the other for reason's unknown to them. It was like they were in a trance. Until,

"What happened to your left hand?"

In that instant, the face of a woman appeared in Killian's mind. Anger and guilt consumed him as recurring images claimed his thoughts. Clarissa watched as his expression suddenly fell and became dark. The man she was talking to had disappeared and what remained was the Captain she met in the alley way that first night.

"That's not something I discuss with servants." He spat.

It was as though the daydream she was in shattered. The good mood they once had was now gone and she didn't understand why. "What? Did I upset you? I'm sorry!"

"Wasted my time is what you've done. I'm here on business and you made me get sidetracked." He walked over to Mr. Smee who so happened to be in the same pub with some of the other men. "Take her back to the ship and keep your eyes on her. Her time in St. Terrance is now over. "

"What? But I –"

Killian turned around so fast that she didn't have time to finish. She just watched him leave the pub with some of his crew.

"Come along now miss, you heard the Captain." ordered Mr. Smee grabbing her by the arm.

_How could I be so stupid?_ Her blood began to boil. _I can't believe I actually thought I could have a decent conversation with that man. He is unreasonable! If he didn't want to answer the question; fine, but there was no need to be so cold. I was starting to think that being a prisoner aboard a ship of pirates wasn't so bad. I take it all back!_

Clarissa left unwillingly with Mr. Smee and they headed back to the docks toward the ship. On their way there however, Clarissa spotted the familiar dark hair of the Captain within the crowd. Before rolling her eyes and looking away, she noticed he was talking to someone. From what she could see, the man he was talking to looked rather brawny with long brunette hair tied in a low ponytail. The only reason the scene caught her interest was because it looked as though the two men were arguing. Their expressions and body language clearly gave it away.

"Mr. Smee, who is that man the Captain is talking to?"

Mr. Smee took a look to his right, "That is Captain Garrick Barrington, he is also a pirate."

Clarissa raised an eyebrow, "Really? So are they friends or something?"

"Oh no miss," he frowned, "pirates don't really have friends. It's more like risky business associates. They sometimes trade and make deals amongst themselves."

"I see…" _I guess that explains why they seem upset. I wonder what they're fighting about. Not that I care about that good for nothing pirate. _

After walking across the gangplank and onto the ship, Clarissa put away the new attire she had gotten in the marketplace. She decided to stay on the upper deck and finish swabbing the floor. Since none of the crew had returned, it would be better to complete the task now rather than later. Mr. Smee did just as the Captain ordered and stayed on the deck too, keeping his eyes on her. Time passed, about two hours or more, and the sky darkened just as Clarissa finished cleaning the deck. There was still no sign of the Killian or his crew; it was just her and Mr. Smee alone on the ship.

"It's getting dark, I wonder if the Captain took care of his business with Garrick or if maybe he and the men ran into some trouble." worried Mr. Smee.

Clarissa groaned, "That filthy pirate is probably getting drunk off rum in one of the town's famous pubs."

"You mustn't speak of your Captain that way." urged Mr. Smee, "The Captain is a good man."

She turned her back on Mr. Smee to look at the ocean, which was hard to see as it camouflaged with the darken sky. "I haven't seen any good men behave the way he does."

"He's been through a lot is all…"

_Been through a lot?_ She was curious to know more. "A lot like what?"

Silence followed her question.

"Mr. Smee?"

As soon as Clarissa spun back around, she gasped when she saw Mr. Smee being tied up by a dark figure. She immediately identified that the man was not one of the crew members of the Jolly Roger. But before she even had a chance to scream, she felt a fabric being put over her head. All she saw was black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, except for my own original characters.**

* * *

The voices within the loud tavern weren't any help as Killian tried his best to drown them out. He and his men went to this tavern in hopes of coming up with a plan to get the item he desired. Earlier that day he had met up with another pirate, Captain Garrick Barrington, to discuss their old business arrangement. The deal was that if Garrick succeeded in finding the **map**, then Killian would pay him in heaps of gold. The map was of much greater value to Killian than any piece of gold, for the map leads to something he has been searching for since he embarked to Neverland. The problem was that since the bargain was made, Garrick had become greedy and asked for more gold. That was not the original pact so Killian refused; of course angering Garrick who then threatened to sell the map to a customer willing to pay the higher price.

_I could always just steal it. _he thought to himself. Stealing was second nature to him and he'd become quite good at it over the years. However, that would be a treacherous mission because knowing Garrick; he'd hide it away under heavy guarding. But Killian needed that map. There was no way in hell that he was going to leave without it. _I must get my revenge._

BAM!

Everyone's head in the tavern turned toward the entrance where the door had just been kicked open. Through the door, stepped in Captain Garrick himself and his men.

Killian smirked at fate. _Looks like I won't be needing to go to them._

"I thought I would find you here." announced Garrick with a smug look.

It only took a second for all of Killian's men to whip out their weapons at the opposing side. Fear struck the rest of the customers in the tavern and so they quickly dashed out through the door, leaving only the pirates inside.

"Tell your men to lower their weapons, I'm not here to fight." commanded Garrick.

He gave the signal to his men not to do anything and returned to look back at the brunette standing proudly by the now shut door. "Why are you here mate? Have you come to your senses and accepted our previous terms?"

This earned a laugh from Garrick, "Of course not! Do you take me for a fool? Anyone can see that this map means a lot to you, so I decided to give you one last chance since we did make an agreement after all. I want to see what else you're willing to give up for it."

"I have nothing else to offer you mate."

"Oh, but you do."

Killian arched an eyebrow. _What else could this scallywag possibly want?_

"Bring her in!"

He froze; his fingers unconsciously twitching at his sides. Killian stared with wide eyes as his assumption was confirmed. Two men holding a petite body in their arms walked through. They handed her to Garrick and all Killian could do was watch.

Clarissa had a black bag covering her face; she could not see anything but darkness around her. She was scared. Where was she? Who had kidnapped her this time?

"I sent my men to search your ship to see if you were possibly holding out on me, and then they found this." With a quick flick of his wrist, he pulled the black bag over Clarissa's head, finally allowing her to see.

Her hazel eyes squinted at the sudden light, but then her vision became accustomed to the room. She was in a tavern surrounded my pirates! She met a pair of familiar blue eyes across the room and tried to take a step toward him, but a strong grip held her back. She recognized him as the pirate Killian was arguing with in town.

"Let me go!" she screamed while struggling to leave his grasp.

Ignoring her plea, Garrick continued. "I didn't know you had taken another woman aboard your ship. Younger, yet still very beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

_Another woman? There was someone before me?_

"What do you want?" Killian countered, anger in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the treasure you have and this woman. Many trips at sea have made me a very lonely man and I think having this beautiful companion is what I need."

"Why her? You can have any other woman."

"Because she's yours."

His eye twitched at the bastard's greedy comment. The room was silent as Killian thought over what to do in his head. He didn't think he would ever be in this predicament. The answer was obvious though, right? He needed that map.

"So what do you say, huh Hook?" asked Garrick tightening his grip on the blonde, making her wince. He reached with his other hand into his vest and pulled out a rolled up document. "The treasure and the woman for the map you deeply desire?"

Clarissa stared into Killian eyes desperately, hoping to see any signs of what his decision will be. _There is no way he is going to save me; especially after the way things ended back at the pub. To him, I'm nothing more than a servant. I am going to be traded. I am to become another prisoner of pirates and by the looks of it, things will be much worse._

Just as Clarissa was about to lose all hope, Killian spoke up. "I don't like being told what to do."

A sliver knife was thrown across the room and with impeccable aim, Killian hit his target. Garrick shouted in pain as the knife stabbed him in the shoulder causing him to let go of Clarissa. She didn't have time to even register the event in her mind because soon yells of rage were heard and the pirates drew out their weapons. She cried out as she tried to duck her way out of the battlefield. Both crews attacked one another as the sound of blades clashing filled the tavern.

Killian walked toward the fallen Captain on the ground, "How dare you break the terms of our agreement and then think you can change it to your benefit and take what is mine! You are dealing with _the_ Captain Hook. The most notorious pirate there is." He took out his sword and held it under his chin. "Now give me the map."

"Never!"

Garrick drew out his own sword and took a strike at Killian who barely dodged it. The two began to swing at each other, arms extended with twisting wrists. Using his hook as an advantage, Killian blocked an attack and was able to jab Garrick in the jaw with his elbow. He stumbled back as blood trickled down his chin.

Garrick wiped the blood and smiled, "You better go help that woman of yours."

Turning around, Killian saw Clarissa cornered by two men. _Shit._ He ran to her, giving Garrick a moment to try and escape. Killian came behind the men and quickly pierced one through the torso. The other man swung at him, but with quick footing he was able to dodge and kick the man down to the floor, who got knocked out cold.

"Fight!" he yelled he at Clarissa.

She blinked at him, "What? But –"

"Grab a sword and fight back, like you did in the alley! Don't be afraid!"

He swiftly turned around going after the map, leaving Clarissa to fend for her herself. She scanned the floor and grabbed one of the fallen men's blade since she left hers on the ship. She gripped it like how she remembered her father teaching her; adrenaline pumping through her veins. _This is life or death. It's time to put what I learned to the test._ More men approached her and she swung the sword as best as she could. A sharp clank was made every time it made contact with another weapon.

Killian raced through the crowds of combat and found Garrick making his way to the door. "Not so fast you scoundrel!"

He charged forward with his sword, but Garrick countered his attack just in time. Their bodies moved together, circling around, weapons slicing the air. Killian took charge as he took large swings, forcing Garrick to step backwards. With a blow to his chest, Garrick fell back, but in the process knocked down an oil filled lantern. The fire within the lantern spread onto the flammable wooden walls of the tavern. Soon most of the room was caught on fire, smoke filling the air, making it hard for the men to breathe.

"Retreat, back to the ship now! This place is going down!" yelled Garrick to his men, getting back to his feet. "Sorry Hook, I guess we'll leave this for another day."

Although Killian tried to reach for him, Garrick was taken away and pushed through the door by the wave of men trying to escape the burning building. _That bastard got away! _He didn't let his anger distract him for too long because a piece of wood from the ceiling crashed onto the floor; signaling they didn't have much time left before the building would collapse.

"Get out of the building now!" Killian barked at his men, worrying for their safety.

Through all that havoc, he was somehow able to see Clarissa struggling to make her way to the exit. The creaking of the ceiling made Clarissa even more nervous as she coughed her way through the smoke. _It's getting hard to breathe in here. I can barely see._

"Let's go!"

To her surprise, Killian appeared in front of her and took hold of her hand. She let him guide her through the room toward the only way out. She kept her eyes on the floor in order to make them stop tearing up from the smoke.

"Wait!" For a moment, she let go of his hand and turned around.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" Killian shouted while holding out his hand.

Clarissa grabbed what she saw on the floor and quickly tucked it inside her dress. She could feel the heat of the fire get closer as she retook Killian's hand. They raced out of the burning building, but kept running all the way back to the docks. Hand in hand they finally made it aboard the ship, the last to arrive. Clarissa let go of his hand and collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. She's never had to run so fast before in her life.

The men had already hastily prepared for the ship to disembark from the docks. Probably because they didn't want to be pestered by a mob of angry citizens about how they destroyed part of their town. The wind picked up the sails and they were off, back into open waters.

"Here," Killian reached for her, "let me give you a hand there 'lass."

Clarissa's breathing returned to normal as she grabbed his arms while he lifted her up. "Thank you."

"You alright?"

She nodded with a smile, "I strangely feel good. I've never been apart of anything so scary, yet exciting before. For once in my life, I felt…alive."

He chuckled, "That's a good answer. You truly have an adventurous spirit."

"Thank you for saving me by the way." She said kindly, but before he could reply, she spoke up again. "But why did you?"

"I don't leave any members of my crew behind."

Killian gazed at her with a sincere smile, a very rare occasion, and Clarissa felt her heart flutter. She smiled back, happy that he recognized her as part of the crew and not a servant like he said before. _Maybe I will like it here after all._

"Miss Clarissa!" Mr. Smee interrupted the two, breaking their gaze. "I'm happy no serious harm came upon you."

Clarissa looked at the man in the red cap, relived as well. "I'm glad you're safe too Mr. Smee."

He then turned to Killian, "What are we gonna do about the map Captain?"

The whole crew surrounded the trio, listening to the conversation. Killian glanced at the disappointed expressions on his crew's faces and sighed knowing he had failed not only himself, but them as well.

"Well mateys, we can always–" he started, but was interrupted by a much softer voice.

"Excuse me," With all eyes on her, Clarissa took out the item she had gotten when she and the Captain were evading the fire. "But is this what you're looking for?"

The rolled up document in her hand caused the jaw of every man on the ship to drop. It only took a few seconds for them to register the map in her hands, before the men started to cheer at the top of their lungs. When Clarissa spotted the map on the burning floor of the tavern, she knew she had to risk it and go back to snatch it. Garrick must've dropped it as he ran out. Since Killian sacrificed his deal for her, it was the least she could do. She didn't want the crew to be disappointed with him because of her.

Killian, the most surprised of all, looked at her in amusement. "That's what you went back for? Why?"

"I saw the opportunity and I took it. That Captain Garrick didn't deserve it."

"Just who are you Clarissa? A Lady or a Pirate?" he joked.

She winked at him, probably getting the bravery from the adrenaline that hasn't died down yet. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Killian watched as she turned around and joined the crew in cheering. "Perhaps I would."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Sorry I took a little longer to post this chapter, I had a trip last weekend and will have another one coming soon. Oh! And due to the newest episode of OUAT I edited chapter 4 a tiny bit when he's explaining why he became a pirate. Thanks again to those of you who follow me and favorite the story. Please do not be afraid to leave me a review! If you leave reviews then I'll get more motivated to write knowing what you guys really think lol.**

**MsRose91****: Thanks for continuous support! **

**MarcieD****: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the motivation! **

**NatalyaEnkou****: Hehe, I hope you like the upcoming chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, except for my own original characters.**

* * *

Days had passed since Clarissa and the pirates departed from St. Terrance. They had embarked on a journey to locate whatever it is the map leads to and according to Killian they were close to reaching it. She was finally beginning to feel like a part of the crew. Some crew members had even begun warming up to her. She still had to do chores, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Whenever she finished with her errands, Clarissa spent her days reading books from the Captain's wide collection that he graciously allowed her to use.

"It's not polite to stare you know…" Clarissa turned her head with a smile and caught a glimpse of the pirate looking in her direction. She was on the upper deck, sitting on a crate with her back against the railings.

Killian stood behind the wheel of the ship, navigating the Jolly Roger toward their next destination. It was true he was staring at her; it was becoming hard to even keep his eyes off her. In a ship full of men, she was the nicest thing to set his eyes upon. When she got the map from St. Terrance, she had also earned his respect and the crew's. He was learning that there was more to this girl than he had originally thought.

"How can I not stare at a young maiden's beautiful face?"

_There he goes again. _Not a day goes by without some sort of compliment or innuendo being thrown at her. Clarissa had gotten accustomed to the Captain's charming comments, yet every time they still managed to have an effect on her. She constantly tried her best to hide her redden cheeks or racing heartbeat from him. He was a flirt; surely he would be this charismatic with any other woman, not just her. She did not want her feelings played with. Not that she could ever have feelings for him…

Hiding away her cheeks, she looked back down at her book, refusing to respond. Silence followed, but it did not last very long.

"Do you care to try a hand at the helm?"

Clarissa looked back up at him, "I know nothing of sailing."

"Oh once you get your bearings, it's as easy as pie." He motioned for her with his hand. "Come on."

With a smirk, she closed her book and gave in. She couldn't deny that the thought of steering the ship had crossed her mind a couple of times. Clarissa walked up the small flight of stairs that lead to the quarterdeck. Killian took a step back as she seized her spot in front of the wheel, gripping it.

Using his hook, Killian engraved the letters P and S onto the wood. "Now, the left side is called 'port' and the right side is called –"

"Starboard." Clarissa piped up.

"Very good." He smiled at her, "Now go two notches to port."

Clarissa stood still, not understanding. _Port is to the left, but how much is two notches?_ "Um…"

"Like this…"

A sudden warmth engulfed her as Killian came to her aid from behind. She could feel his hot breath wash over her neck while he reached his hands around her, placing a hand on the wheel. Smoothly, he turned the wheel to the left and Clarissa could slightly feel the ship beneath her feet turn in that direction.

"Thanks." She said softly.

Upon turning her head to face him, she was greeted by a pair of striking blue eyes. Killian was a mere inch away from her face causing something inside her to stir. Her breath got caught in her lungs and for a moment she swore she was going to faint from his sudden proximity. Being so close to him brought back strange feelings; like how being under his gaze made her feel like she might burst from within. Clarissa's face grew hot; this time there was no way of hiding her burning cheeks. She was good at masking certain emotions when necessary; but she had never once had to conceal ecstasy. She could hardly remember the last time she felt it, if ever.

A rational thought finally pulled her back to reality and so she took a step away from him. "I um, should get back to reading."

"Wait,"

"Yes?" She said it so quickly, in an almost expecting tone. However, she didn't quite know what she was hoping for him to say.

"My private quarters have been getting rather filthy as of late. Could you give it a good sweeping?"

Clarissa sighed. "Aye Captain." _Why do I feel disappointed? _

Shaking her head at the nonsense she was thinking, she walked down the steps and grabbed herself a broom plus other cleaning supplies. Below deck Clarissa strolled down to the stern of the ship where Killian's room was. She opened the door and frowned. _He certainly was right about his room being dirty. _The room was covered in a combination of dirt and dust. It must have been about a month or more since someone cleaned it. _I better get started._

Dust flew into the air as Clarissa brushed the floor with her broom. It got so bad that she even had to open one of the windows in order to be able to breathe. To clean his dining table she used a wet rag and scrubbed down every inch until she saw her reflection on the wood. Next came his desk which was overflowing with scrolls and maps. She figured the best way around it was to place the items on the floor so she could clean the desk without anything getting ruined.

While Clarissa carefully gathered the documents and placed them one by one on the floor, she couldn't control her thoughts from wondering back to the incident above deck. Her face instantly heated up. _Why am I feeling this way? Especially toward him. He is a pirate. He took me as his prisoner. I shouldn't be so drawn to him…Yes, he is very handsome, but I can't allow myself to feel this way. _Although she kept repeating that to herself, Clarissa knew there was no way to stop the inevitable. She was attracted to him. Intensely. The tension between them was growing more day by day. She couldn't help herself; she was a young woman with wants and desires, desires she didn't know existed until now. However she prayed there was nothing more to it then that. Just attraction, nothing else.

Continuing with the task at hand, her fingers wrapped around a scroll and lifted it off the table, but before she could place it down she noticed there was a sheet of paper hiding underneath it. Holding it with both hands, her curious eyes scanned the paper. What made this piece stand out was the fact that it was a drawing. A drawing of a woman. The sketch of her face was so simple yet so divine. The artist did a good job at capturing her beauty. _Who is this? Could this be the other woman Garrick mentioned?_

"What are you doing?"

The severity in the voice caught her off guard. Clarissa snapped her eyes over to the door where Killian stood. He was angry, she could tell just by his body language. His fist was clenched, pupils dilated with nostrils flaring. The situation reminded her of when they where talking at the pub; how he suddenly went from being charming to malicious. It was like déjà vu.

"What gives you the right to go through my things?"

Clarissa quickly placed the drawing back onto his desk. "I wasn't snooping I swear! I was just moving –"

"Silence!"

His shout did not maker her falter. "I'm sorry, but just let me explain –"

"I said silence!" he cut her off once more, "Get out now."

She stood her ground, watching him. "No, I did nothing wrong here."

In no sooner than a second Killian made his way across the room and positioned himself in front of her; towering over her small stature. He noticed how her eyes widened, her bravery being drained from her face. She was cornered against the desk, having no way to escape. It was like he was in a trance, having no real control over his actions. He was blinded by anger and guilt.

"I am the Captain of this ship and you are to obey every single order I command." His voice came out low and deadly. Clarissa held her tongue for she felt threatened by his assertiveness. She let out a small gasp when she felt something cold touching her neck. Killian's hook glided dangerously up her neck. "I can have you walk the bloody plank for poking your nose where it doesn't belong. You'd drown within minutes, swallowed up by the sea."

She was frozen with fear, believing he could actually perform such a cruel act. "You're scaring me."

Her shaky voice was barely above a whisper, but Killian heard it. He instantly detected the fear in her tone and it managed to penetrate his trance. The rage he had once felt immediately disappeared and so he backed away from Clarissa's trembling body. Shame consumed him as he realized what he had done. He had overreacted and released his pent up frustration on an undeserving girl.

"Go." He muttered while keeping his eyes on the floor.

Clarissa exhaled, finally able to breathe again. "What?"

"You can go." Killian repeated slightly louder. This time he lifted his eyes and gazed at her. Within the deep pools of cobalt she found grief, but it only lasted a moment because he turned around and headed for the opened windows that she had previously opened. "Sorry."

She blinked at him, wondering if she actually heard him apologize or if it was just her imagination. Nonetheless, she bolted to the door ready to leave, not wanting to be in the same room with the man that had just endangered her life. She clasped her fingers around the door knob, but before she stepped out, something made her stop. She couldn't get the image of his sorrowful eyes out of her mind. She glanced back at him. Killian was resting his arms on the window sill, body hunched, not taking his eyes off the ocean. He was hurting.

_Why can't I do what any normal person would do; take his offer and run?_ She felt sympathy for him; she knew she wouldn't feel right if she just left him in pain like this. It wasn't in her nature. She remembered what Mr. Smee once told her. _He's been through a lot._ Clarissa gathered her courage and stepped away from the door, advancing in his direction while putting together the puzzle pieces in her head. She could only come up with one explanation.

"Did you love her?"

To Killian's surprise, Clarissa had not fled the room like he expected. He was astonished at how the blonde girl even dared to stand so close to him after what he told her. _She's sure a brave little thing._ Hazel eyes stared at him curiously waiting for the question to be answered.

With a heavy sigh, he replied. "Yes."

Clarissa's eyes softened; finally understanding the reason for his behavior. _He lost someone he loved. That's a heavy burden on anyone's shoulders. _She leaned on the sill next to him and mustered up a consoling smile.

Instinctively she reached out and rested her hand on top of his; wanting to comfort him. "Tell me about her."

It was a simple gesture, but to Killian her touch created ripples of warmth. He couldn't remember the last time his rough hand was touched by such gentleness. "Her name was Milah. We fell in love and ran off, sailing the seas together. She was beautiful and had a taste for adventure, like you." He spoke softly as memories of her refilled his head.

"What happened to her?" Killian sucked in a salty breath, not really wanting to reveal her demise. As if Clarissa read his mind, she gave his hand a tender squeeze. "It's alright; you don't have to tell me."

"I just haven't been the same without her. She was my everything and I lost her…" Killian was shocked at how easy it was talking to her. He hadn't spoken about Milah in years. Who would want to listen to the problems of a troubled pirate? _She does._

"Well it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

"Why do you say that?"

Clarissa shrugged her shoulders, "I just think that its better to have been with someone you loved because even though their gone, you still get to keep the wonderful memories you've shared. Love makes you happy and although it causes heartache, it also makes you stronger. If you've never experienced love then you just feel…empty. You'll never know what it feels like to have someone make you feel special or someone that makes you incredibly ecstatic."

This made Killian arch an eyebrow, "Have you ever been in love Clarissa?"

A blush lingered onto her cheeks. "N-No…"

"What do believe it's going to be like?" he smirked inquiringly.

"I guess amazing, passionate, and soul consuming? I've seen it happen with others around me. Love is magical. It's even so powerful that it has the power to break curses. I believe it is the greatest thing you'll ever learn; to love and be loved in return."

Killian let out a hearty chuckle making Clarissa look at him with scrunched eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"I like the way your face glows pink as you speak of it."

She pouted her lips. "Why must you always do that?" _He's back to his usual, joking self. Good._

Oh how Killian loved teasing this woman, but he knew he would never want to see her truly suffer. "You should go get some rest love."

She tilted her head, "How come?"

"We will be arriving at our destination at dawn."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally! Here's the next exciting chapter! I hope you guys like what happens, hehehe. By the way, the next chapter will probably take longer to get posted because I have a math test I gotta study for all week T_T, so it might take a few extra days for it to be up, but don't lose hope in the story. I will continue! Thanks again to those of you who follow me and favorite the story. Please do not be afraid to leave me a review! :D**

**MsRose91****: Thank you! I hope you like what happens between them in this chapter ;)**

**xenocanaan****: Hello! Thanks for leaving me a review, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, except for my own original characters.**

* * *

Killian trenched through the thick jungle, his heavy boots finally loosing the soggy sand from the beach. The song of waves crashing across the shore was becoming more and more inaudible. The Jolly Roger had arrived at its destination early dawn, just as he predicted. The map illustrated that the location of the item he seeks is hidden away on this island; the island of Hatari. The island was well known to travelers as being dangerous, very few people have made it out alive, or so he heard. There's said to be a bloodthirsty beast lurking within the jungle, always hungry for human flesh. Rumors aside, that did not stop Killian from going after what he came for. After years of living in Neverland, he finally had the opportunity to fulfill his revenge. However, his concern for his crew's safety had always been a top priority to him and so he told them to stay behind and guard the ship till he returns.

This was a mission he could do on his own, yet it appeared as though someone had defied his order.

"You can come out now. This is an awfully sad attempt to be stealthy."

The light footsteps following behind him stopped. He had been hearing it for a while now, but was trying to decipher if it could be a possible threat. After listening to it closely, the footsteps did not sound like they were coming from a dangerous beast, but quite the opposite. A petite human.

"Well I'm sorry, a lady usually isn't taught how to properly hike through a jungle." Clarissa revealed herself to be the rule-breaker as she appeared through the bushes.

He sighed at the sight of her, "Clarissa, what are you doing here? I told you to stay behind with Mr. Smee and the rest of the crew."

"Mr. Smee isn't exactly the hardest person to sneak away from" she smirked, "and besides, I really wanted to see the island."

"No, it is too dangerous, go back to the ship."

"Oh come on, it can't be that dangerous if you're out here by yourself." Clarissa stepped toward him and purposely blinked her long eyelashes at him. "Please?" After weeks of being on board with him, she was finally beginning to understand how to work her Captain.

_That vixen._ "Fine, you can come along, but you must follow every order I give you. If I say 'run', you run as fast as you can. Is that understood?"

All Clarissa heard was a yes, so she leaped with joy like child. "Yes, thank you!"

She darted off in front of him with excitement, leaving him to follow, but not before he stole a glimpse at her rather nice backside. Today Clarissa had decided to wear something new. Since the jungle was no place for dresses or skirts, she chose to wear the trousers she had gotten from their visit to St. Terrance and a long sleeved ruffled white shirt. It was a tight fitting, something Killian was grateful for at the moment.

"Killian,"

His eyes rapidly returned to her face, "Hmm?"

"You should probably lead the way since I have no idea where we are going."

"Ah yes, of course." He cleared his throat, "Follow me love."

The pirate proceeded to enter deeper within the jungle with the blonde close behind. Every so often he would use his sword to slice through the thick vines creating an easier path to travel. Clarissa took notice of the scribbles in the map when Killian opened it and tried to read it.

"So what exactly does this map lead to?"

"A very powerful item that will help me achieve what I want." He said without his eyes leaving the page.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And what is it that you want?"

"I'll tell you once we find it."

With a sigh, she rolled her eyes; it's not like she honestly expected him to tell her since his answers are never straight forward. The two continued their way through the trees while Clarissa took in her surroundings. She had never been inside a jungle before, but it wasn't too different than the forests by her home. Unlike the forest though, the jungle was much greener and had a bigger variety of plant life. The temperature was a lot warmer as well probably due to the location of the island.

When she turned her head to look at Killian, she was shocked at how serious his expression was. His senses were sharpened as he took cautious steps following the map. He was alert, taking in every unfamiliar sound and checking every angle in his view. She was starting to think he was keeping his eyes open for something other than the treasure.

"When you said this island was dangerous…exactly how dangerous did you mean?"

"Having second thoughts, are we? Should've listened to your Captain." He replied smugly.

Clarissa disliked his cocky attitude and so hid her slight worry. "Of course not, I am just curious."

Putting away the map, Killian began slicing through plants once more. "Before we had even set out to this island, I did some research and found quite a few fearsome tales."

"…like what?"

"All the stories spoke of a beast living inside this jungle. The animal is said to be larger than a bear with long sharp claws and spotted fur. Like a Cyclops, it only has a single eye in the middle of its forehead. It is also quite agile at climbing trees which it used to spy and then ambush the helpless victims. One story even said how the beast enjoys crushing skulls and feasting on the brains of its victims. The legends call it a Nandi Bear."

"D-Do you th-think it's real?" she stuttered out.

"Why? Are you scared?" He looked back at her and she shook her head, but he could clearly tell she was frightened. "Well no need to worry, I'll protect you. After all, they are just stories. Myths and fables are usually nothing more than spooky tales told to scare off travelers." _I hope._

They continued to walk through the jungle, following the map and taking no breaks. To Clarissa it felt like they had been walking for hours - since there was no way to judge the time. Her feet were starting to hurt from all the rough terrain, but she toughed up and kept going. By the time Killian arrived at the X on the map, the sun had already reached its highest point in the sky and even the thick vegetation wasn't enough to keep the heat away. The spot they stopped at was an open area, with nothing but dirt and plants. It looked exactly like every other part of the jungle.

"We're here." Killian announced.

"We are?" Clarissa took a look at the map over Killian's shoulder. "Are you sure? I don't see anything."

"Well according to this map, the 'treasure' should be fifteen steps north from here."

_There's nothing around though, just plants._ She placed a hand on her hip, "I guess we better start counting then."

Taking fifteen giant steps, the two found themselves in front of a dead end. There was nothing but an excessive amount of flora ahead.

Clarissa turned to Killian, "I still don't see anything. We've reached a dead end."

"You gotta learn to open your eyes 'lass," He smirked at her response, "things are not always what they seem."

With a swing of his sword, Killian sliced through the numerous plants. As they dropped to the floor, a mysterious entrance was revealed. It was pitch black inside and there was no telling how far it went.

"It's a hidden cave!" exclaimed Clarissa. "Is that where your treasure is?"

He took a step forward, "I intend to find out."

SNAP

Clarissa's ears picked up the noise of a twig snapping in the distance and immediately lashed onto the pirate in front of her.

"Did you hear that?!"

Killian turned back to her, annoyed that she was keeping him from what he desired most, especially since it was so close. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like a twig snapped!" she explained while trying to keep calm.

He ignored her plea, thinking his story made her paranoid. "It was probably nothing…unless it's the Nandi Bear here to eat your brains." He teased.

His joke earned him a slap on the arm, "That isn't funny!"

"Alright alright, sorry." He chuckled.

Before he could take one more step into the cave, another sound was heard. This time he heard it. And it sounded close. _Shit._

"Please tell me you heard it this time." Clarissa squeaked.

The rustle of leaves and heavy footsteps got louder, signaling its closeness. The noise came from all directions, like if it were circling them. A quick flash of fur was spotted in Killian vision, only confirming his fear. They were being hunted.

"Take out your sword." He commanded while backing away from the cave and taking out his own sword from its sheath.

Without a second thought, Clarissa did just as she was told and moved with him. She stood back to back with him, both their swords at the ready. Her hazel eyes scanned every inch of her surroundings, waiting for the possible attack. A shiver crept its way down her spine.

Suddenly the noises stopped and silence took over the vast jungle.

Her stomach tightened, not sure if whether to be relieved or scared. "What happened? Did it go away?"

Her question was answered by a hungry growl from above. She froze; completely petrified. Taking a deep breath, she slowly looked up at what she was dreading to see. There it was. It's one eye staring directly at her, fangs piercing through its mouth. Just like the stories said, it was in the trees waiting to ambush its prey. In this case: them.

"AHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs taking in the full image of the Nandi Bear just as it got ready to pounce.

"Run!" Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her with him as he ran in the opposite direction, the Nandi Bear missing them by a hair.

It roared loudly as it began pursuing its new targeted prey. Clarissa sprinted alongside Killian, dodging trees and jumping over pulled roots. She had no idea where they were going, but frankly she couldn't care at the moment. All she wanted was to get away from the beast chasing after them. Her heartbeat was so loud she could practically hear it in her ear.

She took a quick glance behind her and saw the Nandi Bear dangerously close. "It's gaining on us! What do you we do?"

"Jump."

"Jump?"

She didn't understand just want he meant until she looked forward. The trees were clearing up, but there was nothing beyond that. Did the island just end there? No. The sound of rushing water somehow made it to her ears.

_A waterfall!_

The Nandi Bear released another roar and it only made Clarissa quicken up her pace. They were reaching the edge of the cliff fast and just in time because the Nandi Bear was almost too close. They both came to a halt at the rim and stared down below at the shimmering water. It had to be like a 40 foot drop!

"Are you out of your mind? We can't jump that!" she yelled anxiously.

"Then send my regards to the Nandi Bear." Without another word, he leaped off the cliff and fell straight down.

"But –" She watched as he landed in the water with a splash. She turned her head back and saw the Nandi Bear only a few feet away. "Crap."

Her feet left the ground as she jumped into the air. Gravity took over, making her experience the sensation of falling. Butterflies filled her stomach while the wind rushed past her face. Then just as she hit the water, it all went silent. There was no sound, only sight. Strands of hair and the sun upon the water's surface filled her vision. Kicking her legs to swim to the surface, she finally bursts through the liquid barrier with a gasp – a small splash surrounding her. She had to admit, it felt amazingly refreshing.

Clarissa glanced up at the cliff and saw the beast-like figure of the Nandi Bear disappear back into the trees. _Thank goodness._

"Glad you decided to join me for a swim."

Narrowed eyes made their way to Killian who was holding up a small grin. _Even in these types of situations he doesn't stop joking around. _"I thought you said the Nandi Bear wasn't real?!"

"Well obviously I was mistaken." He said while swimming his way toward the shore.

She followed him out of the water and stood on the sand drenched. Using her hands, she tried to squeeze out the excess water out of her hair and clothes. She looked at Killian who had taken off his large – now heavy - black coat and was trying to dry himself off as well.

"So what do we do now?" she questioned.

"We should –" Killian stopped midsentence as he took in her current state. Clarissa was standing in front of him, dripping from head to toe. She was flushed; face wet, lips wet, drops caught in the thick net of her lashes. Her clothes clung to her body, patches of flesh visible through the wet, white fabric. He suddenly felt himself stiffen, unmistakably in the crotch of his pants. "We should camp here for the night. The Nandi Bear is a good hunter during the day, but an even better hunter at night."

"What if it attacks us while we're sleeping?"

He shook his head, "It won't. I heard that it is afraid of water and won't come near it, so as long as we stay close we should be fine."

"Alright." Clarissa nodded, still anxious about the Nandi Bear coming back, but she figured she should rely her trust on Killian who seemed like he knew what he was doing. If she would've listened to him and stayed on the ship, she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. But after seeing what was out here, she was kind of relieved he didn't have to face it on his own.

The sun soon drowned in the horizon, the sky painted with an array of pink and orange. Clarissa and Killian sat on top of broken logs they found scattered near the vicinity. They nibbled quietly on some berries which they had found a little while ago on some plants growing by the waterfall.

"Where did you learn to wield a sword?" Killian suddenly asked while eyeing the sword by her waist.

"Oh um, my father taught me." She smiled at the golden weapon. "Since it was just the two of us, he thought I should learn how to defend myself."

"Smart man, but you still have much learning to do." He suddenly smirked, a new idea flicking inside his head. "How about another lesson?"

Clarissa blinked at his sudden suggestion. "What?"

"After seeing your sloppy fighting in St. Terrance, I think you ought to keep learning."

"But why now?"

The Captain stood up from his spot and took out his silver sword. "I don't think there's ever been a better time to learn. You are after all stuck in a jungle with a bloodthirsty beast."

She giggled as she stood up, "Touché."

They headed away from the logs and unto a more opened area. Clarissa withdrew the sword from its sheath and stood up straight.

"Mistake number one: relax your posture. In combat you must keep your muscles loose so you can act with speed." He lectured.

With a nod, she took a deep breath and exhaled, letting her body calm down.

"Now let's begin."

Killian swung his sword at her and she quickly counted with her own swing, their swords clashing together. This was followed by another attack which she was able to counter as well.

He smiled at her, "Very good; now loosen your grip and try to keep your elbows bent."

She took his advice while they circled each other, trying to detect an opening in the other's defense. Clarissa struck first this time and a loud clank was heard when Killian deflected her attack. They continued, meeting each other blow for blow. They aimed, deflected, dodged and struck; dancing around each other's attacks. Their swords collided once more, but this time they held their stance. Killian was much heavier than Clarissa – giving him the advantage – but she didn't budge.

"Well done love," he praised. "Now the trick to win is to be smarter than your opponent, which means you have to know who you're up against."

Both were out of breath; but Killian couldn't stop his traitorous eyes from wandering down to her chest where he got a view of her breasts rising and falling beneath the shirt she wore.

Clarissa noticed where his eyes landed and grinned flirtatiously. "I think I know my Captain pretty well actually." She gathered up her strength and managed to shove him back, extending her sword at him.

He laughed, "You're quite the fast learner."

"Why thank you."

They resumed their stances, eyeing each other cautiously. However, Killian saw how tired Clarissa was growing, she was probably not used to the physical strain. She wouldn't be able to last much longer. He waited until she decided to strike and once she did he swiftly deflected her sword with his hook, taking her by surprise. With a flick of his wrist, he disarmed her of her weapon. It landed less than a foot away, but she couldn't reach for it due to Killian sword aimed directly at her chest.

She took a step back, "You cheated."

With a smirk, he took a step closer. "I did not. I merely took advantage of my situation."

Clarissa continued stepping back until she couldn't anymore for her back was against a tree. She was trapped. Killian moved much closer, his body molding around hers. His fingers did not falter as he pointed his sword at the base of her neck. She could feel his breath against her lips as her body grew hot. The sensation of having him pressed upon her was almost too much to bear. A needy ache emerged from within her and she somehow knew he was the only one who could ease it.

He watched her faintly fidget under his gaze. Her hazel eyes held no fear; she had her lips slightly parted and he could see a blush creping its way over her smooth skin._ She's beautiful._ Ever since she came aboard his ship, there was an undeniable attraction between them. They both knew it. Yet, countless times he had to stop himself from letting his urges take power. But right now, his control was slipping…

"Now, do you surrender?" His voice came out deep and husky, making Clarissa feel like she might swoon.

Staring into his frosty blue eyes she found the same emotion that matched what her own eyes reflected: lust. "Yes." _I surrender myself to you._

His mouth came down fast, claiming her lips without hesitation. Clarissa instantly returned the kiss with just as much force, sending shockwaves through Killian's body. She tasted sweet, just as he imagined, and he couldn't get enough of her. His sword was now long forgotten on the ground as he used his hand to tightly seize her waist, bringing her closer.

The kiss was rough, hot and fierce with demand; Clarissa loved the feel of it and the power he held. She couldn't muster up the self control to stop her hands from wrapping around his neck. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking - no, begging - for entrance. She eagerly parted her lips and allowed him in. Their tongues met and swirled around one another in a passionate dance. She soon had to break away from his mouth to catch some air, but that didn't stop Killian's lips from moving down to her jaw and then to her neck. Clarissa felt herself moan, her body acting on its own. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, but Clarissa didn't dare try to stop it.

Then all of a sudden, he pulled away. Leaving Clarissa disappointed at the sudden withdrawal of warmth.

"It's going to be dark soon." He stated, "I'm going to go get us some firewood."

Clarissa didn't move as she watched him arbitrarily trudge into the jungle. _What just happened?_

* * *

"After their first kiss, things weren't the same between them. They realized they were falling in love."

Henry closed the fairytale book and placed it on the night stand. He was in April's apartment because April promised Emma she would watch him until she finished talking to Regina. Today Henry was reading to April about the adventures of Lady Clarissa; he had also read to her about Ariel and Dorothy hoping it might remind her of her past. None of the stories did, but so far Lady Clarissa was becoming her favorite character.

"Then what happened?" asked April excitedly. "Do her and Captain Hook end up together?"

Instead of replying, Henry sighed. He looked down at his hands with a sad expression. April noticed the moment he arrived that he wasn't as happy as he usually is.

"What's wrong Henry? Why are you sad?"

He replied with another sigh. "It's nothing…"

With a frown, April scooted closer to him on the bed. She wrapped a comforting arm around him. "You know you can tell me anything, right? So come on; what's on your mind?"

"I don't think Emma believes in the curse anymore."

"Oh I'm sure she does Henry." She soothed. "She loves you very much and she'll do anything to make you happy."

"But what'll make me happy is if she breaks the curse and lets you guys remember who you truly are."

April looked at Henry sympathetically, wishing there was something she could do to help. If only real life was a fairy tale. Maybe things would be simpler for them. But before she could reply, a knock was heard on the front door.

"That must be your mom."

Getting off the bed, April exited her room and walked toward the front door. She opened it and the saw the familiar blonde woman with her red jacket on the other side. Emma was holding what looked like an apple pastry in her hand. _Maybe she got it from the Mayor?_

"Hey Emma, how are you?" she greeted while stepping aside to let Emma pass through. "Everything go okay?"

Emma herself wasn't looking that happy either. "I need to discuss some things with Henry."

"Of course," she pointed to the right, "he's in my bedroom. I'll give you guys some room and stay out here in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

April turned to the kitchen as Emma entered the bedroom with Henry. She didn't want to be intrusive in the matters of mother and son. Grabbing one of her dirty dishes, April switched on the sink and scrubbed away. As she cleaned, she thought about how crazy things had gotten in this small town since Emma had appeared. Kathryn went missing, Mary Margaret almost went to jail, a mysterious man named August arrived, the list goes on… She was just happy that things were finally starting to go back to normal.

"HENRY!"

The scream made April jump causing the dish she was holding to break onto the floor. She didn't think twice about it as she rushed over to her bedroom where she found Henry unconscious on the floor, the apple pastry in his hand. She gasped, already feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Henry, wake up! Please Henry, wake up!" Emma held his body in her arms and shook him slightly. "Come on, please!"

"I'll call for an ambulance!"

* * *

**P.S Fun Fact: I did some research and the Nandi Bear is from African folktales. All the information I put in the story is from what I read about it online.**

**OH! And if any of you would like to make me a cover image for my story, I'd really appreciate it since I have no talent in making them xD**


End file.
